Cuzco
|name = Cuzco |kana = クズコ |rōmaji = Kuzuko |manga debut = Chapter 121 |anime debut = Episode 75 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |previous affiliation = Nickes' Alliance |occupation = HunterHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Greed Island Player |previous occupation = Nickes' Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Cuzco (クズコ, Kuzuko) is a Greed Island player, one of the last known players to join Nickes' Alliance,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 and the only known alliance member survivor aside from Abengane. Appearance Cuzco is a gaunt-looking man, with an almond-shaped head, and long unkempt hair. In his attendance, during the Southernpiece Auction he was clean-shaven and wore a suit and tie, but in his time in Greed Island he had facial stubble and wore a plain long-sleeved shirt, pants, and shoes. Plot Greed Island arc Cuzco attends the Southernpiece Auction as an attendee and notes when the presented Greed Island game within the JoyStation Console is on, but it's not plugged in.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Sometime after entering Greed Island, Cuzco is among new players that were convinced to join Nickes' Alliance, presumably by Contarch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 The recruits wait in front of the Shiso Tree for a senior member known as Jispa to arrive. The moment he does, Jispa instantly uses an "Accompany" to transport them to another alliance member named Kosofftro who sits near the alliance base. As the recruits are led to the base, Jispa elaborates on the job specifics they'll be responsible for in the alliance. At the alliance base, the recruits are instructed to memorize a list of spell cards within an hour. By the time Nickes' Alliance collect nearly all of the cards in the game, Genthru reveals himself to be the Bomber and claims that all of the alliance members have bombs attached to them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 After Genthru leaves the base, Cuzco is seen flabbergasted along with Redwood.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 Cuzco's name is mentioned in Gon's binder to see who's dead and alive. Cuzco's name has a bright dot next to it, meaning he somehow has managed to survive despite the Bombers having murdered nearly all of the alliance members. He is mentioned by Goreinu, as one of the Hunters hired to play the game. Abilities & Powers Cuzco is capable enough to have passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam and has access to all the privileges granted by his status as a Hunter. Due to the main reason why everyone in Nickes' Alliance joined is that they lack combat abilities, it can be assumed that Cuzco has none as well. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Cuzco is confirmed to be able to utilize Nen, and is presumably moderately skilled at it, since he was approved by Tsezguerra. He also survived Genthru's attack on Nickes' Alliance through unknown means. Trivia * Cuzco's name is the same as the city located in Peru. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Cuzco fr:Kuzuko Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Nickes' Alliance